Dance With Me
by azulas
Summary: Lazel. Leo spots a singing Hazel and decides to join her in the moonlit night. Fluffy. One-shot.


I checked the alarm clock... 3 A.M.

Great.

I can't sleep. Whenever I get close to falling asleep my mind jolts back up like its drinking Gatorade or something.

3:01 A.M. I swear this is driving me nuts. I need some fresh air.

I spring up from my bed, twist the dooknob of my customized cabin and slip out without a sound. I was striding along the hallways until I heard something from upstairs, the deck. Another monster? Damn it. I don't need anymore monsters, geez. Better wake up the others- Classical music? Doesn't sound like something a monster would have in its iPod.

I crept up the dock's stairs swiftly. Keeping my ears open for any sounds. But as I got closer I heard... singing?_ Very good_ singing in fact. I poked my head out from the stairs and looked around for anybody on deck. And I did find somebody, Hazel.

She was standing by the ship's railings singing a song I was too young to know. She sounded amazing, she sounded like an angel singing a hymn, seriously. For the daughter of the Underworld god, I would call that impressive.

I climbed up and crept closer towards her. I didn't want to disturb her peaceful singing and I wasn't planning to scare her either, but she did anyway. She gave out a small shriek and slapped me on the arm playfully.

"Holy Jupiter, Leo!" She said, "You shocked me."

"Scared," I corrected her.

"No, shocked," She insisted.

"Okay, whatever you say..."

She rolled her eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice," I joined her on the railing, breathing in the cool night air.

The air was calming. It was so damp that the raindrops that were supposed to fall just stayed amidst air.

"Thanks," She finally replied, "What are you doing out here so late anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Levesque."

"I'd appreciate it if you would call be by my first name."

"Levesque," I insisted.

"Okay nevermind. I just couldn't sleep, and standing out here in the cold. It's just a good place to think."

"I was gonna say the same thing."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep."

There was an odd silence.

"Well this is getting a bit awkward, why don't we talk?" Hazel suggested.

"Good idea. but there's nothing to talk about."

"Well we'll make something up."

"I don't think Percy and Annabeth is a good topic?" I winced.

"It's a depressing topic, but we have to talk about it some time and not pretend like it didn't happen."

"That's true. Well what about them?" I asked.

"They're in Tartarus," She stated the obvious.

"What else?" I persuaded.

"We're going to Greece to close the Doors of Death," She replied sternly.

"Yeah, and we're supposed rescue Annabeth and Percy out of there but we kind of can't at the same time because the Doors have to closed from both sides," I finished for her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much all we know."

She decided to jump on to a touchy subject of mine. But I decided if it was anyody on this ship that deserved to know what I felt, it would be Hazel. I feel like she's my closest friend right now, since Jason and Piper are being very distant ever since the Tartarus incident at Rome.

She reached for my hand and squeezed it, "About what Nemisis said weeks ago, even though it felt like years, is it true?"

I forgot that she was actually there when Nemisis was "talking" to me.

I paused, "Yeah... I really do feel like the seventh wheel. It kinda sucks you know."

Her face softened, she grabbed me, and she gave me the longest hug anyone else has ever given me. She dug her face in my neck as I stayed frozen for a minute, but I hugged her back.

"Don't ever, ever feel like that. Ever. I'm here for you and i'm your," She coughed, "friend."

I smiled, even though I didn't like the term 'friend'. Friend is what I feel about Frank. What I feel about Hazel is beyond measure. She's awesome.

She coughed again, "Would you like to dance, Valdez?"

"Hey! Don't call me that, Levesque!"

"Too bad, Valdez."

She grabbed my hand once again and spun me around, singing a happy song while so.

"Okay, put your foot here, on your left, there," She instructed, "Now retreat that foot and put- yes, there. Now just put your hand here."

She put my hand on her waist, "And another over here," on her shoulder. "Good."

She sang once again with her angelic voice as we made a laughing fit, since I was quite a bad dancer, and i've been tripping on her feet ever since step 1.

"You're impossible, Valdez."

"No worries... Levesque," I winked. and we laughed off again.

When the laughing finally died down we sat on the bench infront of Festus.

"Well, that was fun," She said.

Then she faced me, looking straight into my dark eyes and capturing it with her golden ones. She smiled sympatethically. And of course, being the nice person I am, I smiled back.

She was absolutely a stunner with the moon reflecting off her radiant face, her eyelashes fluttering like the butterflies in my stomach.

I wasn't sure, but I think i'm falling inlove with this magnificent girl.

It was a mistake, yes, but I grabbed her face and pecked a kiss on her lips. She turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"I-I'm so sorry Hazel," I apologized for my sudden behavior.

She looked into my eyes again, "No. No don't be. It's just what I needed." She smiled.

And she too, grabbed me by my jaw and kissed me. A nice innocent kiss. Very Hazel-like. And right then, I felt like I was on top of the world. Like my insecurity and problems just went away for a split second.

Suddenly we heard a clambering noise of hooves clanking on the steps. We both knew who it was, and we would get in big trouble if this certain goat found us.

"HIDE!" We both said in unison.


End file.
